thefallenlandfandomcom-20200215-history
Alchemical Soldier
Alchemical soldier steps to create step 1 shape step 2 material step 3 size step 4 modifications step 5 mechanical abilities step6 magical abilities step7 control Formula for Alchemical Soldier Creation Level Alchemical Soldier Creation Points (ASCP) = ((base level from shape plus materials modifier) times Size modifier) plus any modifiers from statistics modifiers plus +1 for each mechanical ability Shape Modifiers Humanoids: Normal humanoids (one head, torso, two arms, and two legs): 4 Unusual humanoids (e.g. centaurs, avians, merfolk): 5 Animals: Insects, arachnids, and crustaceans:' 6' Fish:' 6' Birds: 6 Mammals: 5 (6 if aquatic or winged, 7 if both) Reptiles: 5 (6 if aquatic or winged, 7 if both) Amphibians: 6 (7 if winged) Exotic creatures: Monsters: +8 Undead: +9 Demons and extra-planar beings: +10 Add +1 if the creature has wings. Add +1 if the creature is aquatic. Add +1 if the creature is insectoid in form. Add +1 if the creature has any magical abilities. Variants: Add +1 for each extra limb. Add +1 for each extra tail. Add +2 for each extra pair of limbs (extra 2 arms, 2 legs, 2 wings, etc.). Add +1 for each extra head. Reduce entity creation level by 1 for having no legs (if the form normally has legs). Reduce entity creation level by 1 for having no arms (if the form normally has arms). Note: An extra leg or tail provides greater stability to the entity. This translates to a chance of negating critical results where the Alchemical Soldier would otherwise be knocked down. This negation chance is 10% per extra leg or tail – i.e. a Alchemical Soldier with two extra legs would negate an unbalancing result on a roll of 01-20 on percentile dice. Note: Dependent on position, an extra head can widen the entity’s field of view, making it more difficult to achieve surprise against the Alchemical Soldier. Extra heads do not entail extra intelligence – that is provided by the magic rather than the non-existent brains of the entity. MATERIAL Gemstones are used for eyes. Superior alloys and/or magical metals will enhance the Alchemical Soldier’s Offensive Bonus, Defensive Bonus, and Concussion Hits. It is not necessary for a Alchemical Soldier to be composed internally and '''externally of the same material. The external material determines the Alchemical Soldier’s Armor Type, and any adjustments to OBs and DB. The internal material determines the Alchemical Soldier’s concussion hits. For a Alchemical Soldier made from multiple materials, use the highest modifier for adjusting the creation level. Materials used modify the Alchemical Soldier’s creation level as follows. Brass +0 Bronze +0 Iron +1 Steel I +2 Steel II +4 Steel III +6 Steel IV +8 Adamantium +10 Eog +15 '''SIZE Its size directly determines how much material (and thus the material cost) is required to fashion it. Smaller Alchemical Soldiers are easier to make than larger ones – but creators must make proportionately smaller mechanisms, which require more delicate manufacture and handling. In mechanics terms, the Alchemical Soldier’s intended Size multiplies the base creation level (shape and material) as follows. Tiny (up to 1' tall): x1/2 Small (up to 3' tall): x3/4 Medium (up to 6' tall): x1 Large (up to 12' tall): x1.5 Huge: (more than 12' tall): x2 Round up the result to the nearest level. The minimum level for any Alchemical Soldier is 1. ALCHEMICAL SOLDIER MATERIALS VERSUS ARMOR TYPE, DEFENSIVE BONUS, AND OFFENSIVE BONUS Material /Armor Type/ DB/ OB Adamantium /20/ +25/ +25 Brass /20/ +0/ +0 Bronze /20/ +0/ +0 Eog /20/ +30/ +30 Iron /20/ 0/ 0 Steel /20/ +5/ +5 Steel II/ 20/ +10/ +10 Steel III/ 20/ +15/ +15 Steel IV /20/ +20/ +20 ALCHEMICAL SOLDIER MATERIALS AND SIZE VERSUS ALCHEMICAL SOLDIER’S CONCUSSION HITS Material /Tiny /Small/ Medium /Large /Huge Adamantium /60 /120/ 240/ 480/ 720 Brass /18/ 36 /72 /144/ 216 Bronze /20 /45 /90 /180/ 270 Eog /75 /150 /300/ 600/ 900 Iron /30/ 60 /120 /240/ 360 Steel /35/ 75/ 150/ 300/ 450 Steel II/ 35 /75/ 150 /300 /450 Steel III /35/ 75 /150/ 300 /450 Steel IV/ 35/ 75 /150/ 300/ 450 MODIFICATIONS Creators may adjust parameters to fashion stronger or weaker Entities. The cost for improving an Entity is to raise its creation level – reducing the parameters below the norm lowers the Entity’s level. This process cannot reduce the Entity’s creation level below 1. Base Movement Rate ' ' ALCHEMICAL SOLDIER MOVEMENT RATES Size /Walker/ Flyer /Swimmer Tiny /Max 10 /Max 20/ Max 10 Small /Max 20/ Max 30 /Max 20 Medium /40/ 50 /40 Large /60/ 80/ 60 Huge /80 /100 /80 For flying Entities, their walking rate is half their flying movement rate. For swimming Entities, their walking rate (if they are able to move on land at all) is half their swimming movement rate. Landbound Entities do not need ''to swim – they ''can ''simply sink to the bottom and walk underwater to their destination. Creators can raise the Movement Rates of Medium, Large, and Huge Entities. This adds +1/2 level for every 10' increment. '''Maximum Pace' The default Maximum Pace is Run. Creators can adjust this up or down as follows. ' ' ALCHEMICAL SOLDIER MAXIMUM PACE Maximum Pace Creation Level Modifier Walk -2 Jog -1 Run 0 Sprint +1 Fast Sprint +2 Dash +3 Movement Bonus (MM Bonus) Creators can choose to raise an entity’s Moving Maneuver Bonus in increments of +10 bonus for +1/2 creation level. The default is +0. Movement Speed (MS) and Attack Quickness (AQ) Movement Speed determines an entity’s base Defensive Bonus whereas Attack Quickness determines its Initiative modifier. Default is Medium. Creators can increase or decrease either or both according to the table below. ALCHEMICAL SOLDIER MOVEMENT SPEED AND ATTACK QUICKNESS (MS) (AQ) Creation Level Modifier Code/ Rate /Base /DB /Initiative Mod IN /Inching /-25/ -16/ -2 CR /Creeping /-20/ -12/ -1.5 VS /Very Slow /-10/ -8/ -1 S /Slow/ +0 /-4/ -0.5 MD /Medium/ +10/ +0/ +0 MF /Moderately Fast/ +20 /+4/ +0.5 FA /Fast/ +30 /+8 /+1 VF /Very Fast /+40/ +12/ +1.5 BF /Blindingly Fast/ +50/ +16/ +2 Carrying Capacity An Entity’s size determines its carrying capacity. Entities of appropriate shape, e.g. horse, wolf, Pegasus, giant eagle, etc., can carry this load in the form of a rider and gear. Humanoid Alchemical Soldiers equipped with a mechanical hand will be able to lift half their load capacity per hand. By superior design, Alchemical Soldiers can be specially constructed to lift or carry heavier loads – this increases the creation level. ENTITY CARRYING CAPACITY Size Alchemical Soldier Extra Alchemical Soldier Load Tiny. 25lbs. +1 lvl per extra 25lbs Small. 100lbs. +1 lvl per extra 25lbs Medium. 250lbs. +1 lvl per extra 25lbs Large. 500lbs. +1 lvl per extra 50lbs Huge. 1000lbs. +1 lvl per extra 100lbs Critical Reduction All Entities, regardless of size or material, are immune to stun and bleeding results from all criticals. Size affects an Entity’s ability to shrug off criticals with larger Entities having superior default critical reduction abilities. ALCHEMICAL SOLDIER CRITICAL REDUCTION Level Modifier Critical Reduction # I II LA SL Tiny +0 +2 +4 +6 +8 Small -1 +0 +2 +4 +6 Medium -2 -1 +0 +2 +4 Large -3 -2 -1 +0 +2 Huge -4 -3 -2 -1 +0 Concussion Hits: An Entity’s concussion hits are determined by its size and material. This default can be raised or lowered in steps of 10 concussion hits (+1 for +10 hits, -1 for –10 hits) for Alchemical Soldiers. Attack Types and Offensive Bonuses The standard Humanoid Alchemical Soldier has two 'weapon attacks, one for each arm. The choice of weapon is up to the creator – however Alchemical Soldier size will limit the available choices. Tiny Alchemical Soldiers should be limited to small knives, whereas a Huge Alchemical Soldier could wield a two-handed sword in each arm. Alchemical Soldiers (of all kinds) are less effective combatants than Golems. This is a direct consequence of their internal Alchemical Soldierion, which is much less resilient than the literally solid makeup of almost all Golems. The basic Offensive Bonus for any Alchemical Soldier weapon attacks is given below. Superior and magical materials will alter these base OBs as detailed in Table 6.5. Creators can adjust the base OB upwards or downwards at a cost of +1 or –1 creation level per OB modifier. Each OB '''category '(type of melee weapons, missile weapons, directed spells) is adjusted '''separately. If a Alchemical Soldier is armed with two swords, then the OB for both attacks can be raised simultaneously. If a Alchemical Soldier is armed with a sword and a morningstar, then each OB must be adjusted individually – to raise both attacks by 1 increment will increase the creation level by 2. Humanoid Alchemical Soldiers with extra arms (single or as pairs) that terminate in weapons may make additional attacks. Additional weapon attacks such as built-in crossbows, wrist-mounted dart-throwers, etc. will raise the Alchemical Soldier’s level by 1 for each additional weapon (see section 6.3.5). Beast Golems and Alchemical Soldiers emulate their organic counterparts by mimicking natural weapon attacks. Almost the entire spectrum of natural attack types is possible as they can be equipped with beaks, pincers, claws, talons, and horns. However, Swallowing attacks are not '''possible – Golems don’t have stomachs and Alchemical Soldiers have delicate mechanisms in their body cavities not digestive systems. By default, a Beast Golem or Alchemical Soldier is fashioned with two distinct natural weapon attacks. Each additional inherent attack type adds +1 creation level to the Entity. Beast Entities can be fashioned with only one attack type (reduce level by 1) or none (reduce level by 2). The size of each natural weapon attack defaults to the Entity’s Size, e.g. a Large-sized Tiger Alchemical Soldier would do Large Bite and Large Claw attacks as its default types. Tiny Beast Entities make Small attacks but resolve any critical results on the Tiny Critical Strike Table. Note: Creators can raise or lower the attack size at a cost of +1/-1 creation level per size change. The basic Offensive Bonus for any natural weapon attack is given below. Certain materials will alter the base OBs for Alchemical Soldiers. Creators can adjust the base OB upwards or downwards at a cost of +1 or –1 creation level per OB modifier. Each natural weapon OB is adjusted separately. '''HUMANOID ALCHEMICAL SOLDIER OBS Alchemical Soldier Size/ Base OB/ OB Modifier Tiny /10/ +/-5 Small /30/ +/-5 Medium /50/ +/-10 Large /80/ +/-10 Huge /120/ +/-10 ' ' BEAST ALCHEMICAL SOLDIER OBS Entity Size /Alchemical Soldier Base OB/ Alchemical Soldier OB Modifier Tiny /10/ +/-5 Small /20/ +/-5 Medium /40/ +/-10 Large /60/ +/-10 Huge /80/ +/-10 Concussion Damage Really Huge Entities will achieve additional concussion hit damage by virtue of their size (and sheer mass), making them into terrifying opponents in melee combat and walking siege weapons. This effect is only applicable to melee attacks and adheres to the following progression. ' ' Damage Multiplier Alchemical Soldier Height Normal Damage Up to 20' tall Up to 20' tall x2 damage 21' to 25' tall 21' to 30' tall x3 damage 26' to 30' tall 31' to 40' tall x4 damage 31' to 35' tall 41' to 50' tall x5 damage 36' to 40' tall 51' to 60' tall x6 damage 41' and taller 61' and taller These multipliers are additive '''with any similar improvements obtained by magical imbedding '''MECHANICAL ABILITIES Each mechanical enhancement adds +1 to the Alchemical Soldier’s creation level, and requires the Enhance '' ''alchemical soldier ''to be cast once per day of the creation process. ' ' '''Mechanical Abilities List' ' ' 'All-around Vision: '''This is literally eyes in the back of the Alchemical Soldier’s head or heads! In addition to the obvious perception benefits, it is no longer possible to claim flank or rear positional modifiers against the Alchemical Soldier. All-around Vision adds +1 creation level per head and costs 100gp. ' ' '''Mad Emplacement: '''This feature allows one magical augmentation device to be installed into a Alchemical Soldier. This adds +1 creation level per Emplacement. ' ' '''Concealed Weapons: '''These are spring-loaded weapons secreted within the Alchemical Soldier’s body behind outer panels. At need, the panels slide open, allowing the weapons to erupt. A Alchemical Soldier’s size limits the weapons that may be concealed within it – no two-handed weapons within Tiny or Small Alchemical Soldiers. Each Concealed Weapon adds +1 creation level and costs '''five '''times the price of hidden weapon. ' ' '''Mechanical Hand: '''Normally reserved for humanoid Alchemical Soldiers, this modification replaces a weapon arm with an arm terminating in a mechanical hand. This permits the Alchemical Soldier to use tools and perform tasks requiring a moderate degree of dexterity. The Alchemical Soldier can also wield appropriately sized weapons using the hand, but suffers a penalty of –20 to OB and may be “disarmed”. This modification adds 200gp to the entity’s cost and adds +1 creation level. ' ' '''Mount: '''This enhancement consists of a series of adjustable plates and ridges, which can rearrange itself to form a metal saddle on demand. It provides a +10 bonus to any Riding maneuver using the Alchemical Soldier as a steed. This enhancement can only sensibly be applied to Alchemical Soldiers of suitable forms – horses, pegasi, giant birds, etc. It adds +1 creation level and adds 100gp to the cost. ' ' '''Poison Reservoir: '''This stores poison in a normally sealed container within the Alchemical Soldier’s torso. On demand, the poison is pumped through dedicated tubing to selected weaponry where runnels on blades collect the poison for delivery via successful attacks into the opponent’s body. When depleted, the Alchemical Soldier’s reservoir can be refilled with more of the same or a different poison. Maximum storage capacities according to Alchemical Soldier size and associated costs are as follows: Tiny (10 doses, 50gp), Small (20 doses, 100gp), Medium (40 doses, 200gp), Large (80 doses, 400gp), and Huge (160 doses, 800gp). In all cases, this adds +1 creation level. ' ' '''Retractable Appendages: '''This enables the Alchemical Soldier to protect its more sensitive limbs (or head(s)) by pulling them temporarily within its body (similar to a turtle), tripling its DB at the expense of movement and/or attacks. One application of this ability is for Alchemical Soldiers used as a catapult missile - the Alchemical Soldiers places itself in a catapult, retracts its appendages, and is then fired over a stronghold’s walls. With falling damage minimized (in conjunction with heavy-duty critical reduction and/or a ''Landing ''spell), the Alchemical Soldier then restores its appendages and prosecutes the attack. It requires one round to retract or restore the appendages. This modification adds +10% to the materials cost of the Alchemical Soldier per limb, and adds +1 creation level per head or pair of limbs. ' ' '''Rotating Body: '''This enhancement is normally available only to humanoid Alchemical Soldiers. It enables them to rotate the upper half of their body 360 degrees as a single action – ideal for changing facing in battle to surprise opponents attacking from “behind”. Rotating Body adds +1 creation level and +10% to the internal materials cost of the Alchemical Soldier. ' ' '''Secret Storage Compartment: '''This modification allows valuables or other items (possibly even a Tiny Alchemical Soldier in a sufficiently large Alchemical Soldier) to be stored inside the torso of the Alchemical Soldier. Normally only the Alchemical Soldier can open or close the entry panel(s) to this compartment. The maximum size of this minivault is restricted by the Alchemical Soldier’s Size – a storage compartment may use no more than one-tenth of the Alchemical Soldier’s volume. This enhancement adds +1 creation level and 200gp to the Alchemical Soldier’s cost. ' ' '''Self-Destruct Mechanism: '''Some creators would rather destroy their Alchemical Soldiers than let them fall into the wrong hands. This precaution may be triggered by a codeword or a set of circumstances (the Alchemical Soldier reaches 0 concussion hits). Whether detonated by an explosive mixture (add 200gp to the Alchemical Soldier cost) or by a single-use elemental attack spell (such as Fire Bolt, add 100gp), the result is a catastrophic explosion centered on the Alchemical Soldier with a cloud of shrapnel expanding outwards in every direction. Treat this as a Fire Ball attack doing Puncture criticals. The area of effect and attack bonus is as follows: Tiny – 5’R, +20 bonus, Small – 10’R, +30 bonus, Medium – 20’R, +40 bonus, Large – 40’R, +50 bonus, and Huge – 80’R, +60 bonus. This modification adds +1 creation level. ' ' '''Self-Reloading Light Dart Thrower: '''This spring-powered contraption fires small projectiles with the deadly force of a crossbow. It is frequently combined with the Concealed Weapon and the Poison Reservoir modifications for extra effect. The dart thrower is normally installed in the torsos of Tiny and Small Alchemical Soldiers. Wrist-mounted versions can be installed on Medium or larger Alchemical Soldiers. This missile weapon uses the Light Crossbow Attack Table, but due to cunningautomatic reloading features can be fired once per round. Up to 50 darts can be stored inside the Alchemical Soldier per Dart Thrower – each dart costs the same as a conventional crossbow quarrel. This modification adds +1 creation level and costs five times the price of an equivalent light crossbow. ' ' '''Self-Reloading Heavy Dart Thrower: '''This is a more powerful version of the Light Dart Thrower. It may only be installed in the torsos of Medium or larger Alchemical Soldiers. Wrist-mounted versions may be incorporated into Huge Alchemical Soldiers. This missile weapon uses the Heavy Crossbow Attack Table. This modification adds +1 creation level and costs five times the price of an equivalent heavy crossbow. ' ' '''Spikes and Spines: '''Razor-sharp spikes are molded into the armor plating of the Alchemical Soldier. Any opponent who attempts to grapple the Alchemical Soldier will be impaled on the spines – use an OB (for the spikes) equal to half the opponent’s Grappling OB and resolve the impaling strikes on the Knife Attack Table (for Medium or smaller Alchemical Soldiers) or the Dagger Attack Table (for larger Alchemical Soldiers). Each spike costs the price of an equivalent knife or dagger. Regardless of the number of spikes added, this modification only adds +1 creation level (representing the need to place the spikes where they will not interfere with the entity’s normal movements and other features.) ' ' '''Suction Cups: '''This enhancement is fitted to the feet (and sometimes hands) of Alchemical Soldiers, increasing their traction many times and enabling them to climb vertical surfaces (such as walls) and walk upside down on ceilings. Frequently added to Spider Alchemical Soldiers, climbing and inverted movement is limited to base movement rate. This ability adds 200gp to the Alchemical Soldier’s materials cost, and adds +1 creation level (representing the difficulty of incorporating the mechanisms and arranging that the rest of the Alchemical Soldier can function properly when climbing or clinging to a ceiling.) ' ''' '''Telescoping Limbs: '''This capability allows a Alchemical Soldier to extend the length of its limbs. Telescoping legs can temporarily give the entity a greater height but reduces its maximum pace by one step as its center of gravity is raised and its balance is more precarious. Telescoping arms yield a greater reach but reduce melee OBs by half as it is more difficult to wield the weapons with attenuated arms. The maximum extension is double the normal limb length. It requires one round to expand or contract the limbs. This modification adds +10% to the materials cost of the Alchemical Soldier per limb, and adds +1 creation level per pair of telescoping limbs.